Ranma's Honor
by Cloud-Dreamer
Summary: On the night Ranma arrived at the Tendous, he decided that his honor was all he really owned. He left to meet his mother the next morning after deciding that there was no honor in remaining at the Tendous. Incomplete and likely to remain so.


__

Ranma fanfic

Started - 1 September 2000

Completed pending

Last revised - 10 May 2004

Reason - typos

__

Disclaimer: Ranma and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the 'Ranma-universe' idea.

.o0o. .o0o.

Ranma's Honor by Cloud Dreamer

.o0o. .o0o.

**_Chapter one Momma?_**

.o0o. .o0o.

(Original opening scenes in Ranma to this point, Akane has just slapped Ranma that first evening that they met.)

Genma grinned at Ranma, "So she's got spunk!"

Ranma has one hand to his aching cheek and the other hand rubbing his head while glaring at Akane who was glaring back. "She is sooo uncute."

Akane continues to glare at Ranma. As Ranma passes by her on his way upstairs, she hisses, "I would rather be dead than marry a pervert like you."

Ranma momentarily stumbles at this onslaught of angry emotion, but then continues upstairs to the guestroom. He looks around at the room. In a physical sense, it is comfortable. Soft tatami mats, wood paneled walls, several low dressers and a couple of futons recently unrolled out onto the floor. But already he felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that he rarely slept indoors. Maybe it was because he already felt unwanted. None of the girls liked him, the two older sisters had obviously forced the engagement onto the youngest and she was already well past the dislike stage.

Ranma moved silently to the window and looked out. The pond was pretty in the full moon light. He looked upward toward the stars and was disappointed to see so few because of cities' light pollution. Ranma thought for a few moments and then turned to examine the room again. From one of the closets he pulled out a small pillow and a light blanket. He moved out the window and flipped himself onto the higher roof of the house.

Ranma walked over the roof and soon found a spot where two rooflines met and formed a broad 'V'. He nestled himself into the roof valley and quietly lay there absently watching for meteors. For hours he laid there, quietly thinking about the past few weeks and hours. He had gotten cursed, and then chased by a crazy Amazon all across china before he even had a chance to figure out what was wrong or how to fix it or his curse. And just when he thought he might finally have a friend, his curse had screwed it all up again. Kami, he hated the curse, he hated his life and he almost hated his father. Hate . . . he repeated the word to himself a few times. Hate had never been a part of his life before. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be either, it sure wasn't fun.

In the very early morning hours, Ranma finally arose and reentered his room. He gazed silently at the sleeping panda that was his father as he made his way to his futon. As he lowered himself to the mat, he noticed his father's wallet had fallen out of his clothes when he had changed into his cursed form for the night. Out of curiosity, Ranma opened it up and looked through the contents in the bright full moonlight. There was little of interest at first until he discovered a secret pocket. Inside the pocket was a photo of an unfamiliar woman tucked inside a document.

Ranma reached over to the dresser and switched on the small lamp. He studied the picture. She seemed familiar the more he looked at it. On the back was an address and a name; his mother. He looked again at the photo and anger started rising; anger that she had let him go, anger that she was dead. He paused, how did he know she was dead? He read the document and his anger intensified. He would be a man among men or DIE! What kind of crap was this? His signature was a child's palm print. Wait a minute. Was his mother really dead? His dad never really did answer that question; he just let Ranma think she was. Ranma paused as he recalled times that he had seen his father surreptitiously mail letters. Who to if not his mother? Maybe she was alive?

Ranma reread the document a few more times. 'Ahh, what the hell; I don't really care anymore,' he thought. With that Ranma tucked both the photo and the agreement into his shirt and quietly left the house via the window after shouldering his still packed backpack. He was going home. Maybe for the final time, but whatever else, he wanted out of the Tendou house.

Hours later, Ranma quietly walked up to the house he was seeking. It wasn't as large as the Tendou home but it did have a small dojo in the back like the other one did. The home was in good repair but it was obviously older than the Tendou home. Ranma looked at the two trees that framed the front of the house and tried to estimate their height and age. About 30 meters and at least a hundred years he decided.

Ranma faced east and paused as he watched the sun rise. Somehow that simple pleasure gave him a bit of peace. In that peace he found enough confidence to follow up on his decision to take charge of his own life. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Nodoka was in the midst of brewing tea for herself when she was startled by a knock on the door. She pulled her robe closer about her and quickly hid her katana in one of the folds as she approached the door cautiously.

She opened the door partially and examined the young man before her, "Yes?"

Ranma stood there stunned. She was so much more than he remembered. He stood there mutely as her face tightened in anger. Finally he whispered, "Mom?"

Nodoka was transfixed by that simple question. She searched his face and saw the child she remembered, the child she had dreamed about for so long. She dropped the katana and seized him in her arms, "RANMA! Oh, Ranma is it really you?"

Ranma was having trouble breathing but he didn't really care. His eyes were brimming with tears but somehow that didn't bother him like it usually would either. He just hugged his mother as tight as he could and whispered over and over, "Mom, is it really you? I've missed you so much."

Nodoka finally released him and pulled him into the house. "Where's your father? Are you hungry? Where have you been? Oh, tell me everything." She hurriedly laid the katana on the table and gestured Ranma to be seated as she bustled into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Ranma set his backpack aside before he picked up the katana and studied the intricate scrollwork. It was a masterpiece, a work of art in itself.

As Nodoka brought in breakfast, she noticed Ranma's study of the sword. She smiled, "When you were a child, I had a hard time keeping you away from it. I see you haven't changed."

Ranma grinned self-consciously as he laid down the katana. "Yeah, I vaguely recall that. I guess pop didn't like me messing with it either since he hates weapons in any case."

Nodoka began serving breakfast. "Where is your father, I'm surprised he wasn't with you."

"He's over at his friend Soun Tendou's house," Ranma answered shortly as he began to inhale his food.

Nodoka sighed, "As if I needed any proof that you were my son, well, I guess your eating style is proof enough. Ranma, slow down, I promise that the food isn't going to escape." This last was said with a grin yet there was an obvious expectation of obedience.

Ranma blushed and slowed down, "Sorry mom, it's just that with dad around, speed eating was the only way to ensure that I got fed."

They sat companionably around the table sipping tea after breakfast. "Ranma, tell me, what happened these past 10 years."

Ranma gazed into his tea for a few moments before replying. "A lot of training; some of it good; a lot not so good; a few things that were just grim. How about if I start at the beginning and sketch it out with details only where you want them?"

Nodoka sighed. His answer already told her that letting Genma take him away had been an even bigger a mistake than she had already decided it was years ago. "Ok, Ranma, tell it your own way," she gently replied.

Ranma talked quietly for several hours. He began by reminiscing about the forest and the stars and how neat it had been; except for crying himself to sleep those first few years. Sometimes from hunger, sometimes from missing her; sometimes from pain from training that was beyond his years. And then there was the cat-fist. That was the worst but there were a few others that came almost as close. Yet Nodoka heard the underlying thread of pride and accomplishment at what Ranma and Genma had achieved.

Nodoka nodded, Genma had made mistakes but he had been there for Ranma. It was obvious that Ranma disliked his father yet still loved him at the same time. She sighed to herself, now THAT she could relate too.

Nearing lunchtime, Ranma finally was talking about the Amazons. "So she gave me the kiss of death after I beat her and for the next two weeks that crazy chick chased me and pop all over China until we escaped back to Japan."

"Ah, Ranma? I've vaguely heard of the Amazons. Don't they marry any warrior that beats them? At least that's what I thought I recalled from ancient history. Maybe these new Amazons are different?" wondered his mother.

"Mom," began Ranma as he seemingly changed the subject, "did you know that pops engaged me to marry one of the daughters of his best friend."

Nodoka slapped herself lightly on the forehead in frustration. "I'd hoped that those two fools had forgotten that drunken promise. So what did they do?"

Ranma sighed, "When we got there, the two older sisters palmed me off on the youngest and she went through the roof. She was mad that I beat her sparring; she blamed me when she walked in on me in the bath and then she nailed me a couple of times when I got angry back at her and mouthed off. She really hates me mom. Her sisters don't want anything to do with me. I think Akane and I agree on one thing though. We would rather be dead than married to each other."

"Are you sure Ranma?"

Ranma looked up at her mother's face, sad certainly showing in his. "Yeah mom, I'm sure. It was one of the things that helped me decide that staying there was worse than facing life on the road alone. I saw nothing honorable about those two old men trying to force Akane and me to marry when we felt that way about each other. So I left." He looked up at his mother, "I won't go back either mom. No matter what happens here, I won't go back. From now on, I run my life, not my old man."

"Wow, that's a lot of pain, son; especially this last month." His mother said, "It's hard to think how it could have been any worse."

Instead of answering right away, Ranma studied the tabletop for a few moments, holding an internal debate. He felt so happy right now sitting and talking with his mother. He really didn't want to screw it up. He really seemed to have a talent for screwing up things at times. He thought about last night and how the accidental discovery of his curse had brought anger and mistrust. He didn't want that to happen with his mother and there was no way in hell he could keep it hidden from her. Water just seemed to jump out at him at times; maybe that was part of the curse too.

With that thought, Ranma reached into his shirt and pulled out the seppuku agreement that he had discovered in his father's wallet early that morning. "Mom, tell me how you feel about this pact."

Nodoka looked over Genma's copy of their agreement. "It's a matter of honor Ranma. But don't worry, from all that I've seen, Genma succeeded."

"Mom," began Ranma hesitantly, "does magic affect this pact?" At her obviously puzzled expression, Ranma continued. "Let me tell you about the final training ground that pop took me to. It's a place called Jusenkyo or training ground of cursed springs. There are about a hundred springs in this hidden valley. Each spring has one or more bamboo poles stuck in it and the object is to train on the poles without falling into one of the springs below. The problem is the springs themselves, they are cursed. There is some ancient magic in that valley so that each spring causes whoever falls into one of them to change into whatever being last drowned there. Pop fell in the spring of drowned panda. Splash him with cold water and instant endangered species. Splash him with hot water and he's back to as normal as he ever gets." Ranma hesitated and didn't continue.

Her faced drained of color, Nodoka shakily asked, "Ranma, did you get cursed too?"

For an answer, Ranma slowly upended what was left his cooled tea over his head. He shuddered as the change swept over her. "Yeah, mom. I got cursed too. I turn into a weak silly girl. That is why that crazy Amazon is chasing me to kill me; she doesn't know I'm a guy."

"And, well," continued Ranma hesitatingly, "this is also why the Tendou girls don't want me either. We got off to a bad start because of the rain last night as me & pop showed up in our cursed forms, and they didn't know about the curse at first. When they found out, well, the girls seemed to think that I had been fooling them. I was called a pervert." With only a hint of tears in her eyes Ranma asked hesitantly, "Does this mean you don't love me anymore and I have to die now?"

As shocked as she was at the change in her child, the question shocked her to her very core. She looked at the buxom but petite redheaded girl before her and asked herself the same question, but with variations. 'Is this really my child? Yes. Do I love him? Yes. Do I love her? Yes. Is he a man among men? Mostly. Mostly . . . then I guess he's mostly satisfied the pact, so what to do now? Mostly isn't quite good enough but Kami knows it's not Ranma's fault. Genma and I both share the blame but taking his father away from Ranma would destroy him as if he had been killed himself. Kami, look at Ranma's eyes. She's so beautiful, and afraid. Afraid? Afraid of dying? No, not of dying, but of being rejected. I love her. How do I let her know that? What to do, what to do? How to let my child know that the curse doesn't define who he or she is? How to ease the pressure that circumstances have forced on her?'

Ranma shrunk in on herself under her mother's steady gaze as Nodoka thought. Eventually a sad hesitant smile creased Nodoka's face. "Ranma, it's a matter of honor."

Ranma's hands shook as she picked up the katana and handed it to her mother. Nodoka accepted the blade but then immediately laid it down beside her on the floor as she rose to her feet and then reseated herself next to Ranma. She enfolded her child in a hug. "No, that is not the way to satisfy either the demands of the heart or of honor."

"Ranma, it's not your fault. It's not your fault yet the pact is not truly satisfied. I have an idea. Will you listen to me, please?" asked her mother as Ranma-chan hesitantly grinned in relief, even as she tried to hide the few tears dripping down her cheek.

Ranma sniffled a few times and wiped the tears from her face on her forearms as she sat back and looked up at her mother's face. "Ok, what . . . what's your idea?"

Nodoka studied the girl's face, "Ranma, is it so bad being a girl?"

"Mom, it's not who I am. It embarrasses me beyond belief. It almost got me killed in china and again this morning. A girl who wanted to be my friend now wants me dead because of the curse, the balance is all wrong and . . ." She sighed, "It's just not who I am. I hate having my manhood torn from me every time I get splashed with cold water. I don't think there is anything really wrong with somebody else being a girl but it's just not who I am."

Nodoka sighed, "Ranma; that used to be true. But now being a girl is who you are part of the time, at least in body. I would never expect it to happen in your mind or spirit; you'll always be a boy there. But sometimes you are a girl, a tomboy though, and you need to accept this as part of who you are now just as you've accepted all other growth that has happened to you over the years. Other circumstances have also gradually changed who you were as you've grown up; some were bad like the cat fist. Others were good, like when you hit puberty. This is just another growth change in your life. Don't let it be numbered among the bad ones too. To fight it will only gradually confuse and destroy you. Accepting it is the first step in changing it from a curse to something else. I don't ask you to like it, but please don't hate it or yourself."

Nodoka smiled down at her child and gently tucked a few loose hairs away off Ranma's face. She laid the seppuku pact in front of Ranma; "Ranma, the curse is a little failure. What would you say to just a little death to satisfy this pact?"

"Huh?"

Nodoka chuckled, "I see you have your father's eloquence. Ranma, I will consider the pact to be fulfilled if my son dies temporarily."

"Huh?"

"Your curse caused a small failure; let's use it to cause a small death. Let's use it to show you that it's also an opportunity, maybe even a blessing." Nodoka paused, "Please trust me son."

"Mom, I HATE the curse. How can you even think of it being a blessing?" protested Ranma.

As Nodoka studied the sad face of her child, a decision firmed in her mind. "Ranma, for the next year, I have a daughter, her name is also Ranma just like her twin bother's. She's a tomboy, hates guys and has the loveliest red hair." Seeing the panic on Ranma's face she chuckled, "Yes, I know you will hate it but trust me please. It sounds like a dumb idea but it does satisfy honor and it voids the engagement as well. And best of all, Genma will be absolutely furious."

"Well," hesitated Ranma.

"Please Ranma, for me; because I ask you. Please trust your mother."

Sigh, "Ok, mom. But I ain't gonna wear no dress or girl's underwear!"

Nodoka smiled to herself as she again hugged Ranma. She was remembering what made this child tick more and more each moment. "Ranma, when you learned a new martial arts technique; did you learn just the parts that interested you or did you learn the whole thing?"

Ranma pulled back from her mother to look up at her face. "That's dumb. Of course you have to learn all the underlying . . ." Ranma's face suddenly blanched in comprehension, "No, no, you don't mean it do you?" As her mother silently nodded, Ranma sighed deeply and quietly surrendered, "Ok mom."

Nodoka began training her daughter by critiquing her as she made lunch for them. She was very pleasantly surprised at how well Ranma did in the kitchen. The skills were there. A bit crude in that they relied on trail experience instead of careful measurement but the results were good nonetheless.

After lunch, Nodoka took Ranma shopping for a wardrobe. Nodoka struggled to balance Ranma's 'manly' perceptions with the need to train her daughter. Nothing frilly or pink; ok, Nodoka could live with that. Ranma visibly struggled when they looked at panties and bras, and in the end, they compromised on a dozen simple white panties, a couple of regular bras and an assortment of sports bras. Nodoka allowed a few changes of shorts and slacks but most of the outer wardrobe consisted of blouses with dresses and skirts, all knee length. Nodoka sadly passed up the negligees and got Ranma some colorful pj's. Nodoka very carefully did not get anything that would fit the male Ranma.

Nodoka smiled to herself as she made supper. She couldn't help but grin each time she recalled how deeply Ranma had almost continuously blushed as Nodoka taught Ranma how to dress as a girl. The panties were pretty straightforward. Then Nodoka watched Ranma struggle with a bra. Then she taught her daughter the simple way to put it on. Then the dresses; she couldn't believe the trouble that Ranma had with the zippers in the back. Finally, Nodoka had taken out the sanitary supplies she had picked up for Ranma. Fainting she did NOT expect. It took two more tries but eventually Ranma understood a little bit about what was in store for her as part of becoming a woman for a year. Happy? Nooo, panicked, yes that was pretty definitely a possibility. She chuckled to herself. After all that she had sent Ranma to the bath for a long soak with the reminder to change back to girl form before she came down again.

Ranma slowly came down the stairs and seated herself at the table. Sigh, she just, just felt odd. Ok, the panties were a lot better than boxers down . . . there. But this damn sports bra . . . Ok so it felt better too. But DAMNIT, HE was a GUY and . . . 'sigh'; she wasn't a guy just now.

Nodoka came out and cast an appraising eye over Ranma. "Ranma, that yellow blouse and shorts combo look very nice." She chuckled, "I can see a problem already. You are going to attract lots of boys looking as cute as you do."

Ranma laid her head down on the table. "I know; awww mom do I really got to do this?"

Smiling, she answered, "Yes Ranma, you DO have to do this. Besides, what's wrong with being beautiful? Especially your red hair is lovely."

"I almost wish I was ugly," groaned Ranma, "that way I wouldn't attract so much attention and this whole thing would be easier on me."

Nodoka thought over Ranma's comments as they leisurely ate their evening meal. There was some merit to her child's complaint. "Ranma, we could make you a little bit less obvious. I mean we could do something to help you blend in a little bit more."

Ranma sat up, obviously interested, "Yes?"

Nodoka sighed, that hair was sooo beautiful. "We could but a rinse in your hair so that it is a dark colored, almost brown or chestnut but still red instead of its present fiery red." She added, "I don't think that changing your hair color completely will do. Your complexion doesn't go with black hair. This partial change will make you just less spectacular is all."

"One other thing as well," continued Nodoka, "let's take it out of the braid as well."

Ranma blushed, 'damn, knew I forgot to tell her some thing'. "Ah, mom, that's not such a good idea. You see I have another curse."

"Another curse!" ground out Nodoka, "Just how many curses do you have?"

"The way I count it, three," smirked Ranma. "Pops is the first one, then Jusenkyo and finally this dragon hair thing. You see, I ate this bowl of dragon hair soup. It's designed to cure baldness in men. But if you ain't bald then it makes your hair grow wildly until you grow out all your hair and become bald. There are only two ways I can keep from going bald. The first is to keep my hair in a pigtail tied off with another dragon hair like I do now or else stay a girl."

"This I have to see," said Nodoka disbelievingly.

Ranma grinned. "Ok, but let me change first, I don't want to ruin my new clothes." Ranma soon reappeared before her mother in her worn red shirt and black pants. Just about the only clothes she still had left that would fit the male form.

Still in girl form, Ranma slowly undid the dragon hair string and carefully laid it down on the table. Her mother then unbraided Ranma's hair and brushed it out for her. When they were ready, Ranma poured hot water over her head. Nodoka watched in awe as the hair almost visibly began to grow at about 15 cm a minute.

Nodoka intercepted his hand as Ranma was about to pour cold water over his head, "No, let's wait a few moments." When the hair had grown out about 40 more cm, then Nodoka poured the cool water over Ranma's head. She then toweled and brushed it dry again. "Oh Ranma, your hair is so pretty brushed out and long like that. You don't look anything like what you did only an hour ago."

Ranma gathered her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. "It's been awhile since I wore my hair like this. I used to wear it like this but shorter, all the time before I ate that soup."

"I like it that way or down. Will you do me a favor and wear it like that all the time instead of in a braid?" asked Nodoka.

"Mom," carefully replied Ranma, "if I do that, then that means I will have to stay a girl full time."

"Hum," sighed Nodoka; "Is that so bad? We didn't buy you any clothes that fit your male form. And maybe this would be less confusing for you as well?"

Sigh, "Ok, mom."

.o0o. .o0o.

Akane woke up slowly. Whoa, what a weird nightmare. Engaged to a pervert! As she made her way to the bath, she saw a panda playing shoji with her father and stopped dead in her tracks. Rage masked her features as she realized her nightmare was probably true. She carefully checked the bathroom before entering and then slammed the door behind her.

Soun looked over toward the bath at the sound of the slamming door. "Old friend, she seems pretty upset still. Any idea on where your son disappeared too?"

Genma paused in writing an answer when he noticed Kasumi approaching with a kettle of hot water. Bowing his head, he waited until she splashed him and the change had swept over him restoring his human body again. "No, I have no idea where that worthless son of mine went. I don't think he slept in the room at all. I thought he might have gone back to china but I emptied his backpack of camping supplies and they are all still here. All he has with him are some old clothes and such; no food or money either. Since he has no other place to go, I expect he'll show up about lunch time when his stomach starts complaining about being empty."

The two elder martial artists laughed to themselves about how clever they were and continued their game.

Kasumi frowned to herself. Ranma was missing and this was all they cared?

Shortly thereafter, Nabiki entered the room followed by Akane. Akane sat next to Nabiki and asked, "So where is the pervert?"

Nabiki smiled slightly, "Missing your sweetie already. How much is the information worth to you?"

Akane snarled, "I'd be happy to never see him again. At least he won't be going to school with me."

Genma paused, "That's right; I did register him for school, so he's going to miss his first day of school. Oh, that worthless son of mine, to run off and leave his new family destitute."

Nabiki turned sharply around, "Ranma's gone?"

Kasumi softly replied, "Yes, and nobody seems to really care. Maybe that's the main reason he's gone. I image that his life was very lonely and the curse only made it worse. Traveling around like he did, I expect he had almost no friends. He made none here either it seems."

Akane fumed, "So he's a coward and a wimp as well. I'm glad he's gone!"

"Akane," Nabiki paused until Akane looked toward her, "I truthfully suspect that he feels the same way as well. I've had enemies that we've treated better. HE didn't DO anything wrong. YOU were the one who laid him out with the table and YOU walked in on him in the bath." With that she rose, leaving her half eaten breakfast on the table and made her way to school leaving Akane sputtering angrily behind her.

.o0o. .o0o.

Ranma felt like she was floating on clouds. Lazily she wondered where pop was, wasn't it time to spar yet? She opened her eyes and looked around her at the cheerful room her mother said was hers. Colorful patterns in the rice paper covering the walls enhanced the pleasant furnishings. The bed and dresser were old but little worn and were well cared for. How could people stand to sleep on such a soft bed, ahh.

Ranma set up in the bed and stretched. Taking off her pj's she put on a matching light blue tank top and shorts and began her morning kata in the privacy of her room. She had barely started when a quiet knock sounded at her door.

"Ranma, you ready for some training in the dojo yet dear?" softly asked her mother.

A happy smile on her face, Ranma hurriedly opened the door. "Yes mom that would be great!"

Nodoka cocked an eye at her daughter. "That outfit is ok for practice, except that I do not want to see those nipples. A sports bra Ranma, then come on out to the dojo."

Blushing with embarrassment, Ranma quickly modified her clothing and joined her mother in the dojo. Surprisingly, her mother was dressed in lavender knee length spandex shorts that were almost completely covered by a sleeveless mid thigh yellow tunic belted closely around her waist with a lavender sash.

"Wow mom, that looks great on you!"

Nodoka smiled, "Show me some of your kata Ranma."

For the next half hour, Ranma danced for her mother. The audience may have only been one, but it was very appreciative. "Lovely Ranma, that was very beautiful." Smiling, Nodoka tossed a bokken to her daughter. "Let's see how you are in kendo."

With a grin, Ranma tossed the wooden sword aside, "How about I show you how useless one of these things is against a great martial artist."

With barely a pause, Nodoka lunged at Ranma who leaned back, then dodged to the side before jumping over the various strikes. Grinning, Ranma continued to dodge until her mother paused. "So, it seems my daughter does have some skill after all. Well, let's try that again."

With that, Nodoka attacked again. This time she seemed to blur before Ranma. Ranma managed to dodge somewhat like before, but the miss margin was almost gone and several times she had to block. The wooden blade brought welts to her forearms where they were not covered by her bracers. As Ranma attempted to jump over her mother, she felt a stinging slap across her rear. Surprised, she hesitated and her mother nailed her rump a second time from the other direction. With that she began dancing in earnest yet her mother nailed her chosen target twice more before calling a halt.

Nodoka smirked at her daughter as Ranma frowned at her while rubbing her rump. "That hurt mom."

"Yep, it was supposed to." Seeing the question in Ranma's eyes, she continued, "Ranma, this is a bokken. It's a training tool for a katana. If I had been using a katana, you would have been dead from the blows I landed. Your arrogance about weapons might get you killed one day."

"Mom," quietly replied Ranma, "there is only thing wrong with that assessment. If you had been an enemy using a katana against me, you would have been unconscious before you ever landed a blow. I'm good mom." She held up her hands, "I can kill with these, mom, if I ever have too. I pray that never comes, but I'm already so fast and strong that I already have to be careful even in sparring. That's why I dodged instead of attacking you. I couldn't take the chance of hurting you."

Seeing the look of disbelief in her mother's face, Ranma shook her head and wondered how to convince her. Ranma noticed a small chart on the wall where her mother tracked her training progress. She grinned at the line of gold stars her mother had awarded herself. Picking up a gold star, she placed it on the chart.

Meanwhile her mother had walked over as well. Picking up another gold star, Nodoka placed it between Ranma's eyes with a chuckle. "You earned one too."

Giggling, Ranma tried to see the star. As she pried it off, she got an idea. The stars were the self-adhesive type and Ranma picked up almost a dozen. "I've got an idea mom, want to go another round?"

Puzzled, Nodoka nodded and wondered what Ranma had planned. She set herself to show her daughter up again.

Ranma carefully folded the stars so that they were now attached to a fingertip by only one point folded under while the remainder of the star adhesive was facing outward. Ranma grinned at her mother. "You are about to 'star' in this match, mom. If you can hit me just once before I can place each of these stars over a vulnerable hit spot then I will concede your point."

Nodoka frowned at this. This level of confidence bordered on arrogant pride and that was not something she cared to see in her child at all. But before she could remonstrate with her, the match began with a feint by Ranma.

The match lasted less than ten seconds before Ranma bounced out of the way and showed her mother her clean hands.

Nodoka stared down at herself. There was a star over her heart, another at the base of her throat, one above each kidney, another on each knee and the remaining four on her face; one above each eye and one on each temple. She looked disbelieving over at her daughter. "How?"

Ranma grinned, "I told you mom, I'm good, really good."

"Ranma," softly asked Nodoka, "what happens to you if you meet another martial artist who is just as good as you are, but she or he also has a katana. Can you honestly tell me that given the condition that both of you have equal unarmed combat skills, that you won't get slashed to death?"

Ranma opened her mouth to protest that nobody as a good as her, but then hesitated as she considered the question itself. She thought about the times her mother had nailed her rump this morning because Ranma couldn't bring herself to disable or disarm her mother. The question Nodoka was posing was almost the same, and Ranma's rear still hurt. "I guess that, under those conditions, I would be in trouble unless I could get away or disarm him or get a katana myself."

"Oh," wondered Nodoka, "you know how to use a katana?"

"Huh?" replied Ranma, "Yeah, I know how to use almost every weapon. I have to in order to disarm the other fella or to know how to protect myself against their moves."

"Show me!" demanded Nodoka.

Ranma shrugged as she picked up a bokken, "Ok."

Shortly thereafter mother and daughter were furiously going after each other with their bokken. Ranma's skill was not up to Nodoka's standards but her speed and unarmed skills more that offset that weakness and Nodoka was hard pressed to defend herself. She suspected that Ranma was in fact holding back somewhat. Abruptly, Nodoka signaled for a break. "Thanks Ranma, I feel a lot better about your training now. But from now on we are also going to include kendo training in your schedule as well. You already have the potential to become a master of the blade in very short order."

Ranma smiled at her mother's compliment. Compliments had been very rare in her life.

Seeing the smile, Nodoka took a chance and asked, "Ranma, what else would you like to learn, is there perhaps something outside martial arts that interests you?"

Ranma's smile faded as she considered the question. It was really a tough one for her. Martial arts had always been her entire life. But it certainly hadn't helped her deal with her life the past month. "Mom, I'm called a 'wild horse' and I guess that's what I am. I don't think anybody will ever be able to truly tame me. But that's not so good at times either. I wish I could tame myself a little, just enough that I didn't say the wrong thing so often and make people mad at me. I don't try to do that, but I seem to be awfully good at it."

Nodoka smiled to herself. She could relate to that. Only the fact that she was so glad to have her son back had prevented her from responding angrily to several of Ranma's foot in mouth remarks initially. She had instead softy questioned those remarks and each time Ranma had rephrased them to better convey what she was truly trying to say. Her lack of an angry response had relaxed her child; she had seen that and had deliberately adopted that same response thereafter.

"Ranma," she asked softly, "do you have a picture, a concept or an ideal of what your wife should be like?"

"Wife . . ?" puzzled Ranma as Nodoka merely continued to look at her as she waited for Ranma to respond. This caused Ranma to start babbling, saying things she might have not said otherwise. "Well, I want her to be sort of like you. Kind and gentle, not get mad at me when I goof up but helping me get it right instead of nailing me for it. I don't care about whether she's pretty or a good cook or knows martial arts or anything. I just want her to like me for who I am and to help me like her the same way."

Ranma blushed as her mother leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for the compliment, son." Nodoka thought a few moments. "A girl like that would probably like a husband who was also like that too, don't you think?"

Ranma thought a few moments and then sighed, "That means I'm not likely to find a girl like that who will want me, doesn't it?"

Nodoka smiled, "I think you're wrong. You're already a lot like that. It's just that you tend to hide it a lot behind a lot of male bravado. You know, if you aren't going to be male for awhile, you can afford to drop the macho style and let yourself be who you are, maybe become the kind of person that you actually admire. You are starting over for the next year. Try to become the type of person that you want to marry. After the year is over, some of what you've taught yourself will also carry over and I'll bet that the new and improved 'you' will tend to attract those type of girls you're looking for." 'And just about every other girl as well,' Nodoka added to herself.

Ranma sighed, "Ok mom, I'll give it a try."

"Ranma," smirked Nodoka, "think about it, mediate on it and then do it. Trying already allows for failure. And Saotome Ranma doesn't fail."

Ranma grinned at her mother, "Gotcha mom."

.o0o. .o0o.

Nodoka grinned to herself as she made lunch. Ranma had definitely bested her at training again that morning. She had an idea that would knock that smirk off Ranma's face. During the years that she had been waiting for Genma to return, she had alternated training trips in pursuit of him with volunteer work. Most of that volunteer work had been in the school system and over the years she had made several good friends. She had called a few of these friends the first day Ranma had shown up and shortly thereafter had a duplicate school record for Ranma-chan; one that showed her to be a girl, her own twin sister. A girl now registered at St Hebereke's private school for girls.

Now to nail him, rather her. "Ranma," she called, "get dressed to go shopping. We have to get you some school clothes."

"School?" Ranma's eyes got large. "What do I need to go to school for?"

"Ranma," Nodoka fixed a stern eye on her, "I can accept a stupid child, but I will not tolerate an ignorant one, especially my own. Is that clear young lady?"

"Eep, yes momma," whispered Ranma.

Nodoka smiled tolerantly. "Ranma, I talked with the school counselor about your grades. They are not all that good. I know it's not your fault considering how spotty your school attendance has been. But this is a private school and I was fortunate that a friend of mine works there and was able to arrange for free admission. We owe her for this and part of that is for you to do well. I know you've gone to school before but they have higher expectations. Your school days are going to be a little longer than usual at first since you will also be receiving extra help after school from one of the teachers until you catch up." She smirked, "Besides, it'll keep you out of trouble, if such a thing is possible based on what you have been telling me."

"Come on now, let's go shopping. I still need to get that hair rinse for you too as well as your school clothes." With that, Nodoka and her daughter set out to spend the day together.

.o0o. .o0o.

Ranma carefully dressed for school. She resignedly put on the somewhat drab brown jumper over the white blouse and carefully brushed her brownish red hair before tying it back with a white bow into a loose ponytail low against her neck. She looked in the mirror at her hair. She had never worn it this long. The russet hair fell loosely gathered almost to her waist. She still looked pretty, just not quite as exotic as before.

After breakfast Ranma walked to school. She looked up at the fence tops, but remembered the scolding that her mother had given her for putting on a free show the first time Nodoka had seen her do it.

Ranma looked around the classroom as she entered. Everything seemed to be nice and nearly new. She handed the teacher the slip that the counselor had given her and waited. The teacher smiled at her in welcome.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. This is Saotome Ranma. She has recently returned from a trip to china and may need a little help catching up. Please say hello to her."

Ranma politely bowed to the class as they welcomed her and she then took an empty seat near the front of the room. Sigh, school was just as boring as she remembered. She concentrated though. Her mother had made her expectations quite clear the past couple of days and Ranma really, really did not want to disappoint her mother. Both were happier than either could ever recall before.

Soon it was time for gym. Ranma quickly dressed, grateful for the tips her mother had given her on how to rapidly and modestly change clothes. Ranma blushed as she remembered her mother taking her to a public bath several times a day the past week until Ranma had gotten over her initial shyness at seeing other naked women besides herself. The baths had been rather cold as she had not dared to soak in the hot water; she had just washed herself several times with the cooler washing water while her mother smirked at her. It wasn't quite the same as in the dressing room, but it had helped desensitize her a bit. Enough that she could change clothes with her class without staring or getting a nosebleed.

Ranma quickly changed into a green leotard and trotted out onto the gym floor with the rest of the girls but was singled out by the instructor. "So, Miss Saotome, do you have any special physical skills"

"Yes, sensei," Ranma quickly replied, "I'm a martial artist."

"Oh, what style?"

"All of them, I practice 'anything goes' style," replied Ranma

Several of the other students laughed, "That style sucks. We've seen someone over at Furinkan high school use it and it's mostly street fighting using brute strength. She's good though. I think her name was Tendou Akane, but the style sucks."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I've sparred with her; she's barely a beginner in my book. All anger and brute strength with little finesse or style. Not one of the better examples of my school."

One of the other students asked unbelievingly, "You've beaten her?"

Ranma looked over at her, "Yeah, piece of cake."

The teacher cleared her throat. "Ah, Ranma, I have seen Akane fight. You look a bit on the small side to call a contest with her a piece of cake."

The weeks of peace and quiet spent with her mother's encouragement instead of criticism and doubt had made Ranma more confident in herself already. Instead of taking offense, Ranma smiled and asked, "Got any suggestions on how I could prove it?"

"Yeah," spoke up a somewhat burly brunette girl. "Every morning Akane beats up a bunch of dumb jocks just to get into the school doors." She looked around at the rest of the class, almost forty girls. "I'll believe you if you can take on the whole class."

Several of the other girls suddenly got broad grins as well. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Almost everyone in this class is dan ranked in martial arts as part of the class requirement so it's not like you can really hurt us or something," added another.

"Sensei?" asked Ranma. "I can do this if it would help prove something." A week of sparring with her mother had caused her to rethink her objections to sparring with girls.

"Well," remarked the teacher, "there does seem to be a question concerning your skills and veracity. I could also use the exercise to evaluate your skill level too."

"Sounds good to me" Ranma said as she walked onto the middle of the mats covering the gym floor.

The other girls made a ring about her. "So, who's first?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, I don't think you understand," cooed the burly girl, "there's no first or second, we all jump you all at once. GET HER!" she shouted gleefully as all the girls surged toward Ranma at once.

Ranma had survived too many sudden morning battles with her father to be taken unawares and spun in place as the first girls reached her. The odds and the suddenness of the attack had overwhelmed any chivalry that Ranma may have thought of burdening herself with. Still she pulled her punches and avoided any vital or sensitive places, and gradually the other girls began to fall as Ranma spun through the mob like a buzz saw. She blurred out, paused and then blurred back in again and again. Finally only the burly girl was left and she was wobbling a bit.

"Hold!" yelled the teacher. The entire battle had lasted barely three minutes. Ranma smirked at the other girls as they began sitting up. None was hurt, but all were dazed.

"Wow," said the burly girl, "so that is the difference between a novice and a master of 'anything goes'. I wish I could learn that."

"Well," said the gym teacher, "I think that places her standing. She's number one in the school when it comes to martial arts. Any objections?" All of the other girls shook their heads 'no' in agreement.

The rest of the class was spent training in gymnastics though Ranma demonstrated that she already excelled in that sport as well. That was the start of several friendships and Ranma's acceptance into the school. Ranma's newfound quiet confidence, a ready smile and superb skills had won the other girls over whereas 'his' brash tongue would have alienated many of them. Tanya, the burly brunette was among the first of her new friends.

.o0o. .o0o.

Kodachi had heard an interesting rumor at school today. She smirked to her brother Tatawaki. "It seems that your 'goddess' has been defeated."

"NO!" he yelled, "that cannot be, the very gods would forbid such a vile act."

"Brother dear, it appears that a new student at my school also practices the same plebeian martial arts style as your 'dear' Akane does. In fact this brash redhead practices it so well that she defeated your goddess in single combat and barely noticed Akane's presence on the field of battle," taunted Kodachi.

"Humm, another warrior maid you say, a redhead at that. Now that is something different." The male Kuno paused, "I must see this other warrior maid and judge her worth. I will accompany you to school tomorrow that you may introduce my magnificence to her."

Ranma walked into the gates at St. Hebereke's talking with Tanya about possibly teaching a class in martial arts. She had asked her mother about it but had been told that it wouldn't even be considered until her grades were up.

Kodachi gestured to the pair but said nothing. Tatawaki looked and froze at the wonders he saw. The taller girl was trivial, a tall burly brunette, but the redhead. She was magnificent. Her lovely dark red hair was draped down her back in a loose ponytail that made her brown and white school uniform seem a Paris fashion. He stepped out and blocked their way, his body in Tanya's path and his bokken blocking Ranma. "Fiery goddess, you deserve me, I will permit you to da . . ." That was as far as he got before the brunette planted her knee in his groin and the world faded out as she landed a chop to his neck when he doubled over.

Ranma winced as she watched the tall boy fold up on the ground unconscious. "What was that all about?" She asked Tanya.

"He's Kodachi's idiot brother." She shuddered as she looked over her shoulder as they made their way to class. "He's perverted and obstinate, take it from me, take him out as quickly and painfully as possible if he tries to hit on you. And may Kami help you if he starts to obsess on you."

Kodachi just grinned as she made her way to class. That had been fun.

.o0o. .o0o.

"Saotome."

"Heh?" Genma turned to look at his old friend.

"Where is your son?" quietly asked Soun.

Genma sweated, this was not looking good. "Ahh, tell you what. I'll take a quick look through all the nearby places that he and I stopped at the past couple of years. Maybe he went back to one of them. There were several masters that offered him a place to stay and train."

"Good."

Genma sighed to himself. This was a hell of a retirement. Where WAS Ranma and what was he going to tell Nodoka if he ever saw her? Not that he was planning on that happening anytime soon. Plus revisiting some of these places openly was not a good idea considering how he'd left most of them at a dead run; usually with 'donations' and often in the middle of the night too. He'd have to be cautious.

.o0o. .o0o.

Ranma looked about herself. She sighed, so many pretty and scantily clad girls. 'Including me' she wryly thought to herself. Oh, well. It was Saturday afternoon and she had agreed to help assist with the martial arts clubs meeting here at St Hebereke. Her mother had completely endorsed this extracurricular activity telling Ranma that it was a good way to get practice as a sensei as well as developing some social skills.

"Saotome!"

Ranma turned her head, looking for who had called her name. She saw another leotard-clad girl approaching her. The other girl moved smoothly with a lithe grace that spoke of a lot of physical training and skill. She had long dark hair worn in a ponytail off to one side. Ranma remembered that her friend Tanya had pointed her out as the captain of the martial arts gymnastics team. Oh, yeah, the one with the idiot brother that had bothered her a couple of times. Kuno Kodachi, yeah that was her name. "Yeah, Kuno, you called?"

"Call me Kodachi-san. It has come to my attention that you have sufficient skill to be on the gymnastics team but have failed to try out for a place. I want to know why a peasant like you has slighted my team?

Ranma shrugged, "If there was any competition, Koda-chan, I might try out for a place on the team. But why bother when nobody on the team ever gets to compete." She continued, "I measure my skills by the level of those I defeat. No defeat, no test, no skill gain so why bother."

"What!" shrieked Kodachi, "We are undefeated! How can you say that there is no competition?"

"Huh?" responded Ranma. "I thought that you always waylaid the opposing team so that they forfeited."

"A nasty rumor," smirked Kodachi; "they are just too afraid of us to show up."

"Whatever," shrugged Ranma. "I'm not going to waste my time and effort and end up with zero wins for my effort. Winning like that has no meaning. Might as well as be picking on kindergartners as to win that way; means just about as much."

With that Ranma turned her back on Kodachi and walked away.

"But . . . but we are undefeated! But . . ." sputtered Kodachi.

Ranma looked over her shoulder at Kodachi as she continued to make her way to the showers, "On the other hand, maybe the other teams hold yours in so little honor and regard that they all deliberately decline to meet against you lest their own honor be soiled. Think about that."

.o0o. .o0o.

Kodachi paused as she prepared to go out and meet the Furinkan team to persuade them to forfeit the match. She hated to admit it but Ranma's words had been gnawing at her ever since their exchange. 'How good am I?' she wondered. 'I don't really know anymore. I never meet anybody except in practice matches and those aren't the same.' She sighed as she put her mallet away. It was time to actually have a match. She giggled. 'Should I tell the rest of the team or just let it be a surprise to them? Oh, well, maybe I should tell them or they might not be ready for the match.' She was getting excited; she had been getting so bored.

.o0o. .o0o.

Kodachi was furious. That damned Furinkan team had turned the tables on her. Just because she had not hospitalized any of them, they had taken the opportunity to take out the rest of the St. Hebereke team in a sneak attack after school using some biological grade cookies as weapons. She needed another member for the gymnastics team or they would have to forfeit. She paused, and then started to grin.

"Raannnmmmmaa," Kodachi called later that day. Seeing the russet haired girl looking questioningly over at her, Kodachi wiggled a finger gesturing her over.

"Yeah Koda-chan, what's up?" asked Ranma as she strolled up to the other girl. "I'm surprised that you're here in my gym class."

"You have caused me a problem, little girl," smirked Kodachi.

"What? I ain't done nothing to you," argued Ranma; "Well, other than beat the snot out of your idiot brother twice this week. But that's pretty standard for him anyway."

Kodachi waved the suggestion off. "No, this has nothing to do with Tachi. I took your suggestion about how it might be better not to 'arrange' a forfeit, and it backfired. MY team got waylaid instead and St Hebereke will have to forfeit unless I can find a replacement in just five days. Kodachi pointed a finger at Ranma's nose, "You owe me."

"Ahh," began Ranma, "I don't know how . . ."

"I'll teach you. I'll be at your place tonight and every night until the match this Saturday afternoon. You owe me AND the rest of the team and our school too. This would not have happened if I had not followed your advice," smirked Kodachi.

"But all I said was that it wasn't honorable to waylay the other team and that a forfeit was a meaningless win," protested Ranma.

"Yes," quietly answered Kodachi, "and I think I agree with you. But now we are faced with a meaningless loss unless you help back up your words."

"But . . . bu," stuttered Ranma. She paused a few moments, "Ok, see ya tonight. I think mom will let me do this. We can talk with her about it this evening when you show up."

That evening Nodoka noticed that her daughter was a bit troubled. She ate a normal meal instead of one for two. "Ranma, what's on your mind dear," she gently asked as she moved to sit next to her child.

Ranma toyed with the remaining food on her plate before looking up at her mother. "Words are pretty powerful aren't they?"

"Yes," smiled Nodoka. "That is why your 'foot-in-mouth' habit has caused you so many problems in the past. Words are very powerful. So what brought this on?"

"I gave a girl at school some advice, she followed it and now she holds me responsible because it didn't quite work out right" sighed Ranma. With that intro, Ranma proceeded to outline what Kodachi wanted and why.

Nodoka tried to hide her smirk but then it grew into giggles that she couldn't contain. Finally she hugged Ranma to herself and grinned, "Welcome to the real world; a world where you take chances when you help others and gain responsibility in return."

Nodoka continued in a more serious vein, "Kodachi is partially right. You do owe her even if the results were more her fault than anyone else's. She shouldn't have been cheating in the first place but you did call her on it. Once she accepted your advice, you gained some responsibility for the outcome." She smiled at her daughter, "I think it would be neat if you competed against other girls in a gymnastics event. Besides you look great in a leotard."

"Aww mom," whined Ranma as she blushed.

Kodachi knocked on the door just after supper. "Hello, you are honored with the presence of Kuno Kodachi," she smirked as she swept past Nodoka and entered the house.

"It seems that noble lineage excludes common courtesy," frostily answered Nodoka.

Kodachi froze in place as a blush suffused her face. She paused before the mantle in the front room and glazed over the Saotome honor sword displayed there. She blushed again to realize that this was also a family of samurai ancestry. "I apologize for my rudeness," she quietly offered.

"Accepted, forgiven, forgotten," smiled Nodoka. "I understand that you wish to recruit Ranma for your martial arts gymnastics team?"

Kodachi returned the warm smile. Someone actually smiled at her. It felt . . . neat. She nodded, "Yes, without at least two people on our team, we will have to forfeit the next match. I . . . we need Ranma to be the second person. She's already very good at gymnastics and martial arts, so all I have to teach her is how to put the two together."

Ranma came into the room in her workout clothes, "So, let's get started."

Kodachi was showing Ranma the 'tools' of the event. She had brought a spare bag for Ranma as well as her own customized set of tools. As Kodachi demonstrated each tool and then passed it on to Ranma, she was amazed at how fast Ranma picked up on the handling techniques. After an hour of preparation, Kodachi felt it was time for a bit of practice.

She opened her bag and took out her ribbon. "Ranma, let's begin with some sparring with ribbons, Ok?"

Ranma nodded and picked up her own ribbon. "Ok, ready."

Kodachi began easily, giving Ranma a chance to get used to the tool. Then the two began to snap the ribbons in earnest at each other. Kodachi began to really get into the sparring and the ribbon tip slashed a thin cut on Ranma's shoulder.

"HOLD," snapped Nodoka. She examined the cut on Ranma's shoulder and then looked at Ranma's ribbon. "There should be no way that this ribbon could cut like that." She looked over at Kodachi who was blushing in embarrassment. "Kodachi, bring your ribbon over here," she ordered.

Kodachi reluctantly complied. Nodoka and Ranma examined her ribbon; Ranma looked up into Kodachi's face and asked, "Your ribbon has a cutting edge? Why Kodachi? Are you so unsure of your own skill that you have to rely on tricks to win?"

"You should talk," hissed Kodachi with shame. It was a new feeling, shame. Nothing she had done in the past had bothered her as much as disappointing Ranma and her mother. "You practice 'anything goes' don't you? Well, this is part of it; the way I compete against others is also anything goes."

"Kodachi" began Ranma, "You don't understand. For me, martial arts is just that. It's an art, an art of self-defense. I don't use it to bully others and I certainly will not use it to casually hurt or even maim someone. Winning means a lot to me, but winning honorably means more. When you use tools like this, it devalues your skill and your honor. You become little more than a bully yourself."

Ranma began to pack up the tools. "Sorry Kodachi, but I won't be part of this."

"That's just because you afraid of getting hurt," snarled Kodachi.

"Afraid; no, not afraid. Other girls that you face might be, but not me. Not in anything goes style" smirked Ranma.

"Alright, then I challenge you. I win, you do it my way. You win, I use standard tools from now on," angrily shouted Kodachi.

"I accept on the condition that 'anything goes' applies to the contest," countered Ranma.

Kodachi paused, "What do you mean. I challenged you to a martial arts gymnastics match didn't I?" She watched as Ranma made her way over to where the practice equipment was racked in the dojo.

"No," answered Ranma, "You challenged me to an anything goes martial arts contest." Ranma suddenly whirled and three shuriken hissed toward her and sliced her ribbon into four parts. Ranma selected a naginata and began to whirl the bladed pole arm about herself in a complex pattern that demonstrated her mastery of it. "You fight with your style and weapons and pray that I don't maim you," continued Ranma in a calm and serious voice.

"NO!" shrieked Kodachi. "I challenged you to anything goes martial arts gymnastics, darn it, gymnastics, not some plebeian macho martial arts."

"Oh," replied Ranma. "So now you want to change the challenge so that perhaps you have a faint chance of winning. You do realize that you're being a hypocrite don't you. Adding rules automatically precludes it from being 'anything goes' like you claim."

Kodachi blushed but nodded anyway.

Ranma paused for a few moments before nodding, "Ok, we'll do it your way. No direct contact and only gymnastics tools allowed."

Both girls opened their bags and spread their tools out for easy access as neither had seconds to toss tools to them.

The challenge began in earnest with the ribbons hissing between them. Ranma easily tied up the two ribbons. The two girls engaged in a brief tug of war before Ranma abruptly released her ribbon and threw a ball at Kodachi before she could recover her balance.

The ball rolled Kodachi over against the wall. As she recovered she saw Ranma pick up Kodachi's clubs. "Those are mine," she protested.

"Anything goes;" smirked Ranma as she tested the clubs and practiced activating the switch that protruded the spikes. She suddenly charged Kodachi who desperately vaulted over her and picked up Ranma's clubs.

The sparring with the clubs frightened Kodachi as she could see the spikes suddenly flare next to her cheek first on one side and then the next. Ranma's speed was incredible, beyond what Kodachi was used to defending herself against. She retreated, only to find the dojo wall against her back.

Ranma knocked the clubs out of Kodachi's hand and suddenly flared the spiked clubs in her hands just before Kodachi's face, the two clubs each just barely touching a cheek. "Feels a little bit different on the other end doesn't it?" asked Ranma gently.

Kodachi fled homeward, tears streaming down her face. She had never felt so scared . . . and ashamed in her whole life. She got very little sleep that night.

Kodachi knocked on the Saotome door after supper again the next evening. "Hello Mrs. Saotome, I've come to practice martial arts gymnastics with Ranma again, please."

Nodoka looked at the bag slung over the girl's shoulder; "New tools?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Kodachi, "Ranma convinced me last night that my old tools were a crutch, a way to get an unfair advantage."

Nodoka smiled, "Ranma's waiting for you in the dojo. Oh, Kodachi, have fun, Ok?"

Kodachi smiled in return. She had never quite felt like this. They knew her and accepted her. She would try not to disappoint them.

Ranma and Kodachi trained hard, but unlike the previous evening, the rest of the practice sessions were filled with laughter more than once.

.o0o. .o0o.

Nabiki was pissed. She had 'helped' the Furinkan martial arts gymnastics team take out the opposition using some of her younger sister's experimental cookies and then had placed her bets on the basis of a forfeit or a loss by St Hebereke. Then Ranma, of all people, Ranma had shown up to fill out the minimum roster on the St Hebereke side. Then to top it off, both Kodachi and Ranma had wiped the mats with the Furinkan side. She had lost a bundle and that was not something she was used to happening.

At least she now knew where Ranma was. But why was she dressed as a girl and going to a girls school? This definitely deserved a bit of investigation. There was no way that she was going to allow a pervert to be engaged to Akane.

.o0o. .o0o.

Shampoo stalked her prey. There was the panda, where was the red haired girl? Darn, missed her again.

Genma shuddered; the Amazon was on his tail again! Maybe he could lose her in Kyoto.

Shampoo watched as the fat old man walked into the small restaurant. She'd seen him where she'd lost sight of the panda last night and was still confused as to where the panda had gone to. She carefully entered after him and took a seat behind him.

Ukyou looked up from the grill and slowly blanched. "Genma, Genma Saotome?"

Startled, Genma searched the face of the young man in front of him. "Ah, yes . . . do I know you?"

"Damn you! Where is Ranma? You will pay for what you did to me!" With that, Ukyou swung her battle spatula and nailed him half way into the floor.

Ukyou made her way around the counter, but found it blocked a young purple haired girl. "You know Ranma? You tell and Shampoo no hurt you."

"Get out of my way little girl," snarled Ukyou.

With a cry of frustration, Shampoo pulled out her bonbori and swung only to have them deflected by the large spatula. Before she could bring them back for another strike, Ukyou followed through on her initial parry and uppercut Shampoo's chin with the handle. Shampoo sailed across the floor and hit the wall. She soundlessly crumpled to the floor, blood running down her chin.

Ukyou sighed as she looked from one to the other. She then got a damp cloth and began wiping the blood from the face of the dazed Amazon.

With tears in her eyes, Shampoo studied the face of the young man before her. She sighed and then leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. "Wo ai ne" she whispered, "I love you, my husband."

"What!" screeched Ukyou? "What do you mean, HUSBAND!"

Shampoo pulled out a pamphlet of Amazon laws and quickly turned to the relevant page, "See, by Amazon laws, you is Shampoo's husband. Shampoo give kiss of marriage."

Ukyou chuckled, "Only one problem, sugar." Ukyou then opened her tunic enough to let Shampoo see her bound breasts. "I'm a girl. What does that do to your laws?" she snickered.

Shampoo quickly felt Ukyou's chest and confirmed the news. She blanched, "If Shampoo no have given kiss of marriage, then could give kiss of death and kill outsider girl what defeat Shampoo. But laws allow kiss of marriage to outsider girl also, so Shampoo stuck with co-wife if either of us ever get married."

"Dream on, sugar," chuckled Ukyou. "Why were you wanting to know about Ranma?"

Shampoo sighed, "Shampoo give Ranma kiss of death, think maybe you or fat fool know where Ranma is."

"Sugar;" sighed Ukyou, "if I knew where Ranma was, I wouldn't be here." She pointed to Genma out on the floor. "If anyone knows where Ranma is, his father would know."

With that, Ukyou took a pitcher of water and poured it over the still out martial artist father. What happened next nearly floored them both. They watched in horror has he morphed into a giant panda. "Aaiee, now Shampoo understand; is cursed springs, Jusenkyo." With that she nailed the panda back unconscious with one of her bonbori.

"What the hell happened?" snarled Ukyou.

Shampoo smiled, "In china, is cursed springs, Jusenkyo. Is magic, make person change into what drown in spring before. Cold water make magic happen, hot water undo change."

"Oh," grinned Ukyou, "Hot water, huh." With that she lifted the coffeepot off its hot plate and poured the near boiling and strong brew over the panda's head.

"Yowie!" screamed Genma as he was shocked awake.

Ukyou placed the sharpened blade of her large battle spatula against Genma's neck. "Hello Genma, remember me? Little Ukyou, the little girl you abandoned after stealing her dowry. Genma, I owe you a blood debt, so I'm only going to ask this once before I collect on it. Tell me what I want to hear and you live. Otherwise . . ." she left it to his imagination as the blade depressed his Adam's apple and drew a slight line of blood.

Genma sweated, but for once in his life decided that the truth might be better than anything else he could invent on the spur of the moment. "I took Ranma home with me to Nerima. I had engaged him to my best friend's daughter before either of them was born. But the two of them got into big fight the first night they met, he stormed out and nobody has seen him since. That's almost a month ago, I've been out looking for him ever since."

The Amazon shook her head in confusion, "Shampoo no understand, why say 'him' and engage to 'daughter', Ranma is red haired girl."

Ukyou was stunned by Shampoo's question but intuitively made the connection after having seen Genma's curse. "YOU JACKASS!" she screamed, "you got Ranma cursed too. Didn't you?" Genma partially deflected the first strike but with Shampoo backing Ukyou up, saw his life on the line.

"Eep," whimpered Genma, "yes, but it was all Ranma's fault. I didn't want to go there. But he insisted and got us both cursed. Ranma turns into a weak silly worthless girl." With that he began to cry. But only for a short while as he was soon rendered unconscious again as both girls took out their resentment against him for his comments about girls.

Ukyou sat at the counter and looked at the flattened old man. She reached for another pitcher of water and slowly poured it over his head. Then she began to snicker. Shortly she was dialing the phone. "Hello, is this the Kyoto Zoo? Would you be interested in purchasing a male giant panda for your endangered species program? He's trained, that means you'll have to be very careful in how you cage him as he's good at escaping. Oh! You have a special enclosure for this type of problem. Ok, if you'll bring a truck over to 'Kuonji's' along with a contract, then he's all yours."

Shampoo overheard this conversation and rolled on the floor with laughter. Meanwhile the panda slept on.

"Shampoo, tell me how Ranma's curse affects you?" asked Ukyou as she fended off the cuddly Amazon.

Shampoo pouted. "Is no legal to give kiss of death to outsider male what defeat Amazon warrior. Must give kiss of marriage instead. With outsider woman, have both options, but only one with outsider male."

Ukyou thought about this for a bit. She smiled as a few cynical thoughts crossed her mind. The idea of messing with her father's mind was just too good to pass up. She had never quite forgiven him for rejecting her and forcing her to live as a man. "So essentially, you are engaged to both me and Ranma?"

"Yes" sighed Shampoo. "Shampoo no know how this turn out, but that is what village law say."

"And since I got the kiss of marriage first, I've basically stolen you from Ranma, isn't that so?" asked Ukyou.

Shampoo shrugged, "Shampoo no understand, but yes, Ukyou is first one to receive kiss of marriage even though Ranma defeat Shampoo first."

"Good enough," smiled Ukyou. "Come on, I want you to meet my father." With that, Ukyou called up the stairs at the back of the kitchen. "Pop, come on down. I've finally settled with those damned Saotomes and I want you to witness it."

A few moments later, a burly bearded man made his way slowly down the stairs. "Yeah, Ukyou. What's happening? Where the hell did that panda come from?"

Ukyou grinned, "This is really neat pop. Watch as I pour hot and cold water over him again." She did so again. "Genma's got a curse. AND I've just sold his cursed furry butt to a zoo for more than the yattai was worth!" she snickered. "Ranma's got a curse too. He turns into a girl! Dad, it evens out. I've been living as a boy and now he IS a GIRL. And not only that, I've stolen his fiancée." With that she pointed out Shampoo who took the cue to glomp onto Ukyou.

Ukyou's father stared down at the wet panda then slowly looked up at the cuddly Amazon before fainting with a thud that shook the building as he hit the floor.

Ukyou snickered as she tried to hold in her amusement. Finally it became too much for her to bear and she began laughing so hard she fell to the floor. Finally she arose and said to herself. "I've just got to find Ranma. I can hardly wait to see his face when he realizes I've stolen his fiancée. And his curse, I've got to see that in action too. Let's see, Genma said he last saw Ranma in Nerima. I think maybe it's time for a business trip over Tokyo way."

.o0o. .o0o.

Nabiki was doodling at the table. Wasting time was something Nabiki almost never did. It caught the attention of both her sisters. Kasumi gently asked, "Nabiki, is something bothering you?"

Nabiki looked up, surprised that she had been caught distracted, but seeing the concern in both Akane and Kasumi's eyes she nodded. "Yeah, I found Ranma. I don't know if I should tell Daddy though. It's crazy."

"Who cares where that pervert is," growled Akane. "I mean he's been gone five weeks so who cares anymore."

"Akane," began Kasumi in a gently reproving voice before Nabiki interrupted.

"She may be right, sis" whispered Nabiki. "Ranma apparently has permanently changed genders and is even going to a girl's school now."

Kasumi blanched, "What could have hurt him so badly that he would throw away everything he once was."

"HE's a pervert that's what!" yelled Akane.

"Do you know where he's living?" quietly asked Kasumi as she ignored Akane's outburst.

"Yeah," muttered Nabiki, "SHE's living with her mother. Apparently Ranma's mother is the one who made all the arrangements for Ranma to live and go to school as a girl. I located them about a week ago and nobody has seen the male Ranma even once."

"Humm," hummed Kasumi, "Oh my, that's different. She may be requiring him to make an effort to come to grips with his curse. That's nice. I think I'll visit her. May I have their address Nabiki?"

"Sure Kasumi, I'll print it out on a card and leave it in the kitchen tomorrow morning," said Nabiki.

The next morning, Akane took a quick peek at the address on the card before leaving for school. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but her conscious was bothering her. She'd been pretty hard on another kid who really had troubles enough as it was. Maybe she'd stop by and apologize. Maybe not.

.o0o. .o0o.

C & C to cloud dreamer

.o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o.

**_Chapter two Assembling the fiancées_**

.o0o. .o0o.

_To be expanded : Ryouga accidentally knocks Akane out at Furinkan HS as he wanders through the morning brawl. The two of them find out they both hate Ranma. Akane tells Ryouga she'll take him to Ranma after school. Ryouga camps out in school yard. Shampoo & Ukyou see him there. Shampoo recognizes him from china and remembers he was hunting Ranma also. They decide to watch him and see if he leads them to Ranma_.

.o0o. .o0o.

Nodoka was working her way through the paperwork that still needed to be done to legally establish Ranma's feminine identity. She was so glad that her child was back, but she did sometimes miss the free time she used to have. A knock on the door was a pleasant surprise.

Kasumi smiled as Nodoka opened the door. "I can see where Ranma-chan got her beauty. Hi, I'm Tendou Kasumi. I've been worried about Ranma; may I talk with you awhile?"

Nodoka grinned, "Whatever you're selling, I'll take two of them." Seeing Kasumi's answering smile, she ushered the younger woman into the house. "Call, me 'auntie', will you Miss Tendou?"

"Kasumi, please auntie," she replied as she seated herself at the table.

"Kasumi, I'm so glad you stopped by. I had some questions about what happened to Ranma the day he stopped by." She sighed, "The rejection by the Tendou's hit him pretty hard."

Kasumi blushed, "I feel a little guilty about that. Nabiki and I both pushed him off on Akane. She never had a chance and she took her frustration out on him. The two of them just egged each other on. I don't think that they would ever get along, especially with Ranma's curse and brash tongue."

"So does that mean you've changed your mind and would be willing to be engaged to my son?" asked Nodoka slyly.

"ME!" Kasumi sputtered into her tea. She blushed, "Well, not really . . . maybe?"

Nodoka grinned, "Not to worry Kasumi. I've canceled any engagements that Genma may have made without my permission. My child will marry for love. Ranma's had a hard enough life so far and there is no way that I'm going to add a forced and potentially unhappy marriage to his list of things that have gone wrong because his father is an idiot."

"Auntie," began Kasumi a few moments later, "why is Ranma a girl all the time now? He's not a pervert is he?"

"No, he's not a pervert," she replied. "He is, however, hurting a lot. More than any young man his age should have to. Some of the fault is mine though most of it is Genma's. But the toughest battle he has to face is related to the curse and adapting to it. The lack of social training that his father didn't give him makes this even harder for him."

She sipped her tea and looked meditatively at the younger girl. "I've decided that Ranma is to live for a year as a girl for three reasons. First is the obvious one: help him to accept his curse. Second is because it is a very abrupt break from his old life style. It gives him a chance to find himself again. That's one of the reasons that I didn't tell Genma where Ranma had run off to. Neither Ranma nor I wanted Genma's influence on Ranma just now. Ranma is trying to remake him . . . no, herself into a new person. Somebody others will like. She's doing this by becoming the girl of 'his' own dreams. Everything he wanted in a girl, she is trying to become. The final reason, is well . . . to satisfy a pact that Genma made as justification for taking Ranma from me."

Nodoka pulled out her copy of the seppuku agreement and handed it to Kasumi.

"Auntie," she began hesitantly after reading it, "this is pretty subjective, but with his curse, there is no way that Ranma can ever satisfy this requirement."

"Yes," sighed Nodoka, "but then it is hardly fair to penalize Ranma for discovering that magic is real. It's not as if he had a choice about getting cursed. But I have used this pact to 'encourage' Ranma to accept my decision concerning his becoming a girl. To satisfy the conditions of this pact, I asked male Ranma to 'die' for a year; a small death for a trivial failure. He has accepted that though he knows that I would never ask him to commit seppuku over this."

Kasumi had other plans for the rest of the day; some shopping and a few more chores. But she put them all on hold and spent the day chatting with Nodoka. Both enjoyed the experience very much and though neither knew it at the time, they launched a friendship that would last a lifetime.

.o0o. .o0o.

Nabiki thought a few moments. She had gym for fifth period and then her last class was study hall. She hated to admit it, but Kasumi's comment about Ranma hurting last night had bothered her all night. She had to know. She made her way to gym and casually told her sensei that she would be out and calmly left the school grounds. On her way out she saw the boy that had defeated her sister that morning. He had apparently made camp on the school grounds and was cooking a meal. She shook her head as she passed by, this school was weird.

Nabiki firmly knocked on the door. When Nodoka opened it, Nabiki smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Tendou Nabiki. May I talk to you about Ranma?"

[more talk between the three before others show up] _Nabiki becomes more interested, Kasumi becomes more motherly about Ranma and more firmly not interested. Nodoka also hears another side of Ranma's night with Tendou's and announces that Akane is not suitable under any conditions._

.o0o. .o0o.

To be expanded : Akane leads way to Ranma's house and tells Ryouga about Ranma's curse on the way. He starts to attack Ranma but Nodoka holds blade to throat. Tells him that her 'son' is dead. He can challenge Ranma after year is up, but she'll hand him his own head if he attacks her daughter. About that time both Ukyou and Shampoo show up with weapons drawn mistaking what is happening. Nodoka removes spatula blade and bonbori heads with katana strokes almost too fast to see. Cowed, Ukyou and Shampoo both explain why they are there. Nodoka tells Shampoo that because she mistakenly gave Ranma kiss of death, she must also wait year without bothering Ranma. AND afterwards she can only give kiss of marriage IF SHE first defeats Ranma. Ukyou wonders aloud if that means that anybody who defeats Ranma-kun gets to marry him. Nodoka thinks about it for a few moments, and then smiles and agrees, providing the girl first had a legitimate claim. Nabiki sighs, Nodoka overhears, Nabiki admits to being interested and wonders if Tendou claim still valid. Nodoka says that Akane is unacceptable (which sorta pisses Akane off) and Kasumi had declined firmly. But she would allow Nabiki a second chance but if and only if she also waited a year and then defeated Ranma. Nabiki protests that she didn't know martial arts. Asks if some other sort of challenge would work. Nodoka says that she'll consider each challenge but suggests that Nabiki resume training if she expects to be married to Ranma. Instructs each girl that all challenges must come through her. She'll not accept trivial ones, nor multiple ones either. Three tries max, one on one. First girl to succeed wins Ranma as fiancée. Marriage only if Ranma agrees though.

.o0o. .o0o.

__

Ranma & Nodoka start teaching a class at home dojo to Tanya, Nabiki, Kodachi, Ukyou & Shampoo. After six months, Nabiki creams Akane sparring after finally accepting her challenge

Ukyou & Shampoo open store, both enroll at St Hebreke's, Nabiki transfers too. Cologne appears in response to letter from Shampoo. After witnessing training and talking with Nodoka, she offers to help teach the six teenagers in dojo also if they accept 'honorary amazon' status. This means only that they will help in times of trouble.

.o0o. .o0o.

It was a sleepover at Ranma's, Nabiki had selected the movies, Shampoo and Ukyou were providing the treats, Tanya had brought the games and Kodachi had furnished a Karaoke machine. The six girls had the dojo all to themselves. Nodoka had allowed them to set up a TV/VCR stereo system in the dojo but had given them strict instructions to keep the noise down and had made them promise to go to sleep before dawn. She had then kissed Ranma on the forehead and whispered, "Have fun dear," before leaving the girls alone.

.o0o. .o0o.

C & C to cloud dreamer

.o0o. .o0o.

.o0o. .o0o.


End file.
